The present invention relates generally to torque converters for transmitting power through the use of hydraulic fluid, and more particularly to a blade structure for a torque converter and a process of producing the same.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-042413 discloses a blade member for a torque converter and a process of forming the same. This blade member is formed with a plurality of blades by processing a single steel sheet, and adapted to be attached to a shell of a pump impeller or turbine runner. This is intended for allowing the blades to be attached to the shell simultaneously, and thereby reducing the time needed to attach the blades.